The present invention is related to logon management, and more specifically to logon access management and cross-reference.
In providing products and services to customers, businesses may obtain information related to the customer that is of a sensitive and private nature. For example, a customer that receives services from a financial institution such as a bank may have one or more accounts with the financial institution where the financial institution has sensitive information related to the customer such as name, address, telephone number, social security number, banking account numbers, credit card numbers, etc. This sensitive information may be stored in one or more locations. Further, businesses such as a financial institution may subcontract work or services out to one or more contractors or other entities that may operate outside of the financial institution's normal facilities. These businesses may also have employees that work offsite at vendor locations to provide services to customers of the business. However, a problem exists in that customer information may be at a security risk when applications or data outside of a firewall of the business may be accessed to obtain the sensitive data of the customer. Further, applications running outside of a firewall of the business run a major risk of being misused or breached since they may use logon ids that are not controlled by the business. In addition, vendors, third parties, employees, etc. may have terminated their employment but still may have passwords, access ids, etc. allowing them access to data, information or applications that provide customer sensitive data.